GD Wars 12
by Cardinel
Summary: My first fic, and the only one of its type! Young Ranma Saotome and Brittany Diggers find themselves being raised under the Iron mask of Black Hole leader Sturm. Will they usher in a black storm upon wars world or will justice have it's day?
1. Chapter 1: dimension leap

GD wars ½

Disclaimer: this is the only one I'm gonna do, I don't own Gold Digger, Ranma ½ or Advance wars.

Chapter one: The new recruits

The universe is majestic, full of mystery and wisdom. Many wonders happen out there, beyond the stars, as races evolve and adapt. From the Furry Kryn to the sassy Salusians, from the tidy Juraians to the Destructive Sayajins, to our own small race on our tiny planet. But even so, all eyes turn to this planet, for the purpose of this story. For you see, this beautiful universe, is but one dimension, one lone continuum in a multitude of strands, each bearing its own universe, each slowly moving and occasionally crossing. When that happens, both dimensions undergo a time of chaos unseen. Now, let us to return to earth, to our young protagonists, a young boy of Asian descent recovering from being thrown into a pit of starving cats on the outskirts of Hokkaido, and a young six year old girl with cheetah fur, a tail, and spots in Atlanta, Georgia, who was running home in tears due to being bullied by some punks at school…….

Ranma tried to hold back his tears, manly men didn't cry after all, as he attempted to get some sleep by the tree he'd been tossed while his father berated him for not learning the catfist on the first try. Ranma had almost cried when his father mentioned trying again once the cats had been starved enough, but didn't, for fear of getting beaten worse. Rather, he'd accepted his beating like the man he wanted to be to make his momma proud. But pride was all but forgotten in the memory of that horrifying pain. Then he spotted a shooting star.

'I wish I could go away, so I wouldn't hafta go back into that pit again, and disappoint momma.' He thought as he drifted off to sleep at last, never noticing as the shooting star seemed to grow until it hit him, causing him to vanish in a burst of light, while Genma merely scratched himself and turned over.

Meanwhile in another dimension…..

Brittany Diggers was your average schoolgirl, or as average as one could be when one was the last of the werecheetah race. Not that she really understood at the age of six, but she did understand that she was unique in the world. However at the moment, she wished she was anything but. Some boys at school had made fun of her all day, and had pulled on her tail to! Then they had chased her for a few blocks calling her all sorts of nasty names, and when she finally lost them with her speed, she realized she to had no idea where she was. Now she was wandering alone, crying in the dark, and feeling generally hopeless. Then she saw a shooting star in the sky.

'I wish that I could be somewhere where mean boys won't make fun of me' she thought. So wrapped up in her wish she was that she never saw that shooting star grow until it hit her. Then in a flash of light, she disappeared.

Now I'm sure you're wondering, where these two young troubled youths are headed, and what is going on. Well the answer to the second question is easy, as the giggling form of Tolitorr, the most famous feline god of general mischief (second class, unlimited!) should give you a pretty good clue. As to where they are headed, weeeeelllllll……….

Sturm was currently sitting on his throne, preparing for his plan of attack on Cosmo land of wars world, when a bright light stunned him. A portal opened up and deposited two small six year old children on the floor. The portal then closed, and the room returned to normal. Sturm cautiously walked over to the small forms. They were children, about six if his masks sensors were correct, and were fit in body. One was a boy of Asian descent, his ratty gi and wiry frame indicating training in the martial arts. He had black hair which was tied up into a pigtail, and a damaged school I.D stated that his name was Ranma. The other was a female, and was very strange, for she had spotted fur all over her body, a tail, and fangs. She looked like a cheetah mixed with a human girl. A wallet found hanging half in her  
tight pants pocket revealed that her name was Brittany. Sturm was about to order some guards to get rid of them, until he sensed the power within them, a power that only a few had, power that could aid  
him, the power of a CO (commanding officer) Sturm chuckled as he knew that these two may just come in very handy, now to see if they remembered anything of where they came from...

((Cool huh? as an added bonus, I'll throw in the officer's profiles  
for ranma and Brittany.))

Ranma Saotome

Commanding officer: Black hole Army.

A stout and resolute leader. His honor and courage are second to  
none, though some wonder why he works for the nefarious Sturm. His  
loyalty to his men improves moral and ability's, but his strange dislike of water make his forces in trouble in the rain. Also, his lack of knowledge in the field of finances means he often pays for his power. Equal to Hawke and  
Brittany in rank.

Hit: Training  
miss: financing, water

Co Powers:

Regular power; Strength of will.  
Ranma's spirit empowers his men healing them of two damage,  
resupplying and refueling them, but his funding properties only give up 3/4 of the amount they usually give next turn.

Super Power: Soul of ice.  
Ranma's hardy soul reaches out to his men, causing even the weakest  
grunt to gain great strength. His forces become nigh invincible, but his properties only give half what they usually do, and unit prices increase for that turn..

"Victory comes to the Brave!"

Officer: Brittany Digger's

commander: Black hole army

an affectionate and a bit nutty are often used to describe her.  
Brittany uses her great speed to powerful effect and her troop  
reflect her almost single minded nature, proving effective on the  
offense but lacking defensively. Often tries to kidnap ranma  
for 'sparring sessions'.

Hit: Ranma, tuna  
Miss: Hawke and his attitude

Co power: Speed freak  
Units gain one movement space and indirect units gain plus one to  
their firing range. Attack power goes up as well. However, defensive bonuses go down by 1.

Super power: Cheetah rage  
all vehicles gain +3 to movement range, indirect units gain plus 2 to  
their attack range, and all units attack power is greatly increased, but their defense bonuses go down by two

"Hurry up, I got Tuna to eat and Ranmas to cuddle!"

Also, just so you know, the series of Advance wars goes like this, Cosmo land, Macro land, and Omega land. Sturm will raise the young dimension hoppers into powerful Co's who will join in on the battle for Macro land. That'll be in a couple of chapters. See ya next chapter. Review plz.


	2. Chapter 2:training in the art of war

GD wars ½

Chapter 2: Training in the art of war

Disclaimer: I did it first chapter, not doing it again.

Sturm was awed and surprised at how the two were advancing in the lessons of strategy. It had been six years since his two newest tools in his effort to take Wars World had arrived, in his secret base in Macro Land. The two were marvelous students, learning alongside the 8- year old genius Lash as they were taught the techniques and skills needed to be a strong commanding officer.

Sturms thought's were disrupted as a soldier came up to him. "Yes soldier?" he stated in his gravelly voice, his gas mask glinting in the fluorescent lighting of the building. The soldier saluted before replying "My lord, the spies have just sent word. Tensions between the four countries are growing at a moderate rate, it won't be long until Blue Moon and Orange star are at arms, but by that time we should have enough clones of known Orange Star CO Andy, and enough soldiers dressed in Orange Star uniforms that we can stage attacks on the rest of the countries. This should create the distraction we need for our main army to invade and conquer at our leisure."

"hmm" Sturm's mask sighed as he dismissed the grunt, there was still much to do, and there was only so much time left before he would be to busy ruling the world to oversee the training of his secret weapons. Sturm turned and headed for the doors to the map room, time flies when you're planning the takeover of the planet after all.

Hawke sighed as he finished his lessons for the day, he did not enjoy being an instructor for a group of kids, even ones from another dimension. He was one of the best COs in the Black Hole army, not a wet nurse! He sighed again, knowing that the title of best truly belonged to Sturm himself, and once the boy and the cheetah girl finally finished their studies, they would become high ranked CO's as well. But then again, he needed good competition; rivals would ensure he stayed at the top of his game, so long as they left his coffee alone. Hawke sighed again and watched as Brittany and Lash both tried to impress Ranma in a strategic war game. Hawke was mildly impressed to see that Brittany had managed to deadlock Lash, as when they had first played five years ago she'd gotten her tailed butt whooped. His eyes narrowed as he observed the tactics being used. Lash had taken a defensive stance, with Medium tanks and tanks blocking the passes in the mountains on the holographic field, with rockets and artillery behind to provide covering fire. She also had anti-air units patrolling her side of the mountains to keep air units and infantry from crossing the mountains themselves. Hawke was curious to see how Brittany would handle that defense, when he noticed movement on the edge of the field, which was ocean and shore. He grinned slightly as he saw Brittany's landers, all carrying two units of Md Tanks, approached Lash's shore at the same time as Brittany launched a full frontal assault, tanks and Md tanks charging towards Lashes defensive line, weathering her long range fire as they bolted forward. He nodded as he left the training room, yes, those two would make powerful CO's, and would likely keep him on his toes for a while. Made being their nanny almost worth it. Almost.

Lash pouted cutely as she stomped like the 8 year old she was back to her room. Stupid Brittany! Always trying to get Ranma's attention all to herself! She was the ranking officer among them; she should get the cute musclehead for herself! But that top heavy Speed freak always got in the way! Lash kicked a soldier about to go down the stairs, and giggled slightly as the guard made sounds of pain as he fell. Her happiness restored, Lash skipped off to her room to plan her next attempt at getting Ranma's attention on her, and not the were-bimbo-cheetah.

Ranma yawned as he began going through Katas, part of his daily training. Sturm had decided to let Ranma continue to practice his martial arts, on the condition that he pays attention in class. He'd never known how Sturm knew he had that problem, but that rule had ended it right quick. Ranma's thoughts strayed to his old pops, and a part of him wondered what the old fart was up to now.

In another universe, a balding fat martial artist sneezed, and promptly spilled his sake on his pants

Ranma shrugged "he's probably gotten himself in trouble" he said to himself as he moved from stance to stance. "Still strange to think that he would sign me up for military training though" He continued, thinking about the story told by Sturm that he and Brittany were signed up by their parents to become CO's of the Black hole army, and that if they were apt students, They would be given whatever they wanted. Ranma still didn't know what he was gonna ask for, even as he finished up his practice for the day. As he turned to leave the gym, he smirked, "Don't really matter in the end, I'm Ranma Saotome, Future CO of the Black hole army. I don't lose, and neither will Brit-Chan and La-Chan. speaking of which, where did Brit-Chan sneak off to anyway?" he wondered out loud as he headed for bed.

Brittany was currently in Ranma's bed, giggling softly. If her current rate of attempted seduction and friendship continued, she'd own the heart of her muffin by her 18th birthday, at which time she would get all the nookie she wanted. Brittany really cared for Ranma, but this was to darn fun! She grinned evilly as Ranma entered the pitch black room, this was gonna be the start of one of the LONGEST periods of Ranma's life………

AN: I am happy that there are people who find this story interesting. I am aware that there are some who don't know advance wars, but I still feel a bit odd explaining what it is. Oh well, doesn't really matter.

BlackRenamon: Yes it does

Me: AAAHH! How the hell did you get here?

BR: You left the door open while you were typing dumbass, besides, I'm your muse, and I go where you go.

Me: Damn…… well, alright, but keep HER out!

BR: Like you need to tell me twice?

Me: anyway, as a bit of info to non-advance wars players, here is the data on the evil lord Sturm, to help you understand the bad guy more.

BR: Put together by yours truly, of course.

Name: Sturm

Description: A cold and ruthless being from another world, Sturm has come to wars world to conquer all in his path, his forces are strong and can move over any terrain with ease, but snow weakens them

Hit: war

Miss: peace

"I shall conquer this world!"

CO power: Sturm has no standard CO power. Instead, he gathers energy for his incredible super co power.

Super power: Meteor.

Sturm uses his power to pull a large asteroid from space and on a collision course with his foes. All units hit by the asteroid take 8 points of damage.

See you next update, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Targets for battle!

GD wars ½

Chapter 3: Targets for battle!

It had been a long, boring six years for Ranma since that day 6 years ago when Brittany had first snuck into his bed, and He'd been training and preparing for this moment every day. Six months ago Sturm's attempt to get the four countries of Wars Worlds had failed, as Young Orange Star CO's Andy, Max, Sami, and Nell had uncovered his plot and brought him down. Now Sturm launched his second offensive. Using the inventions of the now 14 year old Lash, who had grown ever more maniacal each year, Sturm gathered resources and funds, building up his war machine and expanding his Black Hole Army. To accommodate the massive force, two new CO's had been added; The Strongman Flak, who was as strong as a gorilla (and almost as smart), and the serpentine Adder, who's greed and heartlessness made even Lash avoid him. Ranma and Brittany were also promoted, and were counted with Hawke as Sturm's Elite CO's. Ranma's mind returned from the Past as he noticed Sturm's arrival. The power seeking alien had gathered all the Black Hole CO's to give them their marching orders; it was finally time to attack!

"The time has come, my soldiers" Sturm hissed "It is time for us to crush the forces of Wars world and claim victory for the Black Hole army." Ranma noticed that some of the other generals were twitchy; Brittany and Adder were barely paying attention and Lash looked like she was about to pop; Hawke was as silent and stoic as ever. "The invasion begins today, and the attacks shall be as follows" Now every CO was paying serious attention, wondering who would be sent where. "Ranma, you and Flak will have the responsibility of crushing Orange Star." Ranma Grinned, he'd been itching for a shot at the orange star CO's ever since Sturm had been beaten in the first war. Flak was grinning to, though Ranma bet the moron didn't even know the difficulty that faced them. "Lash shall invade Blue Moon, where Ranma will join her after he conquers most of Orange Star." Ranma nodded, and held in a chuckle as he observed Lashes happy dance and Brittany's simmering anger. "Brittany and Adder will lay siege to Yellow Comet; their speed should grant us a swift victory." Adder nodded and Brittany followed suite, albeit reluctantly. "Which leaves Green Earth for you Hawke, don't disappoint me." Hawke nodded, then he and the others left to prepare for the attacks, leaving Sturm alone. Sturm raised a crystal goblet in his hand as he looked over the battle map that had been opened on the meeting table, casually crushing the glass into powder as he closed his hand into a fist "Wars world will be mine!"

Orange Star coast; Three days later

Ranma Grinned as he watched the seemingly endless force of Black hole troops land on the shores, then advance into the nearby cities, airports, and seaports. Of enemy defenders, there was no sign, but Ranma knew it was only a matter of time until they struck. Flak on the other hand…. "Heh, these Orange Star punks are too scared to even stay and fight! Lord Sturm clearly overestimated them."

Ranma sighed "listen Flakhead, the reason they haven't yet shown up is their gathering their forces, and we just arrived. I really doubt they were expecting us to drop by, so it'll take a while for them to mobilize their army. In the meantime, make yourself useful and begin constructing Lashes Resource pipelines, there's a good monkey." Flak growled, but said nothing as he took his soldiers to speed up the construction. Minutes later a soldier ran in "Commander Ranma! Orange Star Forces are attacking!" Ranma smirked "time to see if these guys really are all that, eh? Order all soldiers to attack, I'll give orders through the holo-field." "Yes Sir!" The soldier saluted and left, while Ranma looked over the battlefield and turned on the comscreen. The image of the dirty blonde haired CO Nell of Orange star greeted him. "Who are you? Your definitely Black hole, but where's Sturm?" She said, clearly confused, expecting Sturm. "Sorry" Ranma said in his cocky voice "Lord Sturm has other matters to attend to, I will be your foe this time, I am Ranma Saotome of Black Hole, and it is my job to secure this countries funds and resources for the Black Hole war effort." Then Ranma grew sheepish "You wouldn't mind surrendering would you? I'm kind of against fighting girls." Nell glared "not gonna happen." Ranma smiled brightly "good." Nell face-faulted. "Ya see, Sturm had a lot of stories about you Orange Star CO's after the first war, and I wanna see if you guys match the hype. Better not disappoint me!" and with that, the battle began.

Nell sweated as she watched the battle, no matter what she did, this 'Ranma' always had a counter ready. She had to give Sturm credit, he may be a nutjob obsessed with world domination, but he could dig up First Rate CO's. Also, he was kinda cute, but he was the enemy, so she could just sigh, what a waste. As the last of her units exploded and her men began the retreat, Ranma's face reappeared on her viewscreen. "To bad for you, looks like this rounds mine." He said cheerfully "Your good, but we will push you out of Orange Star." She said seriously. "Oh I doubt that." Ranma said, chuckling lightly. Nell resisted drooling as his laughter caused his muscles to ripple under his tight shirt. "You were tough though, glad to see Sturm wasn't kidding, you guys will be great opponents to test my skills against. See ya next time!" he gave a cheeky two fingered salute as his image vanished. Nell sighed again. She then turned to her aid " order all forces to fall back, they've won this round, but we'll get them back!" she said confidently. The aid nodded as she continued "also, send messages to CO's Andy, Max, and Sami, we'll need their skill for this fight. This Ranma's just as tough as Sturm was, and I have a feeling that he's not alone." The soldier nodded, and Nell shook her head as she watched the grunt leave. "I have a bad feeling about this." She muttered.

AN: Three chapters done! While I'm not getting as many reviews as I'd like, it's more then I expected. Next chapter shows Ranma's first meeting with the gun toting commando Sami! Will her infantry cut through Ranma's troops, or will Ranma reign victorious? And will the ol Saotome charm work its magic on her like it did on Nell? All this and more Brittany on the next chapter of GD wars ½!

BR: you're just a harem lover, admit it.

Me: I admit nothing!

Both: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: War is hell

GD wars ½

Chapter 4: War is hell, so is a nookieless werecheetah

Nell Sighed as she looked over the holographic map, over half of The Orange Star territory in this section of Wars world had been conquered by Black Hole CO Ranma, and reports had come in that the other countries had also fallen under attack. There would be no help from them at this point. She shook her head "Where did their funding come from, and what are those weird pipelines that their building for?" She said to herself.

Nell was startled out of her brooding when the door opened and a grunt entered "CO Sami has just arrived commander." Nell grinned "About time I got some good news, send her in" the grunt nodded and left, and a few moments later Sami walked in, her ever present machine gun slung over her back. "Hey commander, what's the situation?"

Nell Grinned tiredly at the red headed CO "Black Hole has returned, and has begun a massive campaign against us, and the other nations as well, we've lost almost half our territory to a Black Hole CO named Ranma, and they've built strange pipelines all over the area they've conquered, and their commander has managed to halt every attempt I've made at pushing them back. He's young, about a couple of years older then Andy, but he's tough, almost as tough as Sturm himself"

Sami nodded, a frown on her face, her pageboy hair waving in breeze generated by the air conditioner as she thought over the situation. Finally she spoke "This isn't good, especially since Max and Andy are still months away in Cosmo land, dealing with the last few squabbles of unrest, so for now, it's just us. That means we'll both be busy trying to stop this guy's movements." Nell nodded and smiled "There's actually two enemy CO's but the second, Flak, is a musclehead of minor talent. The only thing you have to watch out for with him is to not get into a slugging match, other then that he's easy. Ranma's the serious threat here."

Just then, a soldier rushed in, looking very alarmed. "Commanders! A large enemy force is headed for the main city groups! They appear to be hitting the main grouping of thirty cities' which provide a majority of our funding. If we lose it, we'll have to abandon this part of the country! The enemy has a large group of infantry and mech (mechanized infantry- their tougher and stronger then regular grunts with better guns and a bazooka.) units, as well as numerous tanks and Battle copters! The units already there to guard the cities have taken heavy fire, they won't last much longer!"

Sami Turned to Nell "Looks like I'm gonna meet this Ranma really soon, see ya on the battle field Nell." And with that, the former commando raced off to take command.

Nell sighed as she switched the holo field view to a view of the battlefield "let's hope you do well Sami, we're counting on you."

Meanwhile……. In Yellow Comet

Brittany was not a happy cheetah. Not only was she away from HER Ranma, but she was being forced to travel with a man she believed was raised by a cobra and a worm, the serpentine Adder.

She sighed as she watched Adder duke it out with a group of Kanbei's imperial forces. Adder was winning only through the aid of his overwhelming forces and the new super weapon devised by Lash, the powerful Neotank.

Adder hissed as he looked at her "Do you mind, I'm trying to concentrate here" he said in his raspy voice.

"Then shut up and prove to me that you deserve your rank, snake boy." Brittany taunted grinning as she watched him steam with anger.

"Worthless cat" Adder grumbled as he turned back to the fight, watching as his Neotanks rumbled forward to clash with Kanbei's Md tanks. Brittany grinned and muttered in a superior tone "Lizard lips" Causing Adder to almost lose it right there.

After having her fun messing with her partner for the invasion, she turned her attention back to her soon-to-be-nookie provider "_I hope Ranma's okay" _she thought

Orange Star: Central city region

Ranma Grinned as he observed his forces rolling into the recently taken area, at this rate his infantry would reach the main cluster of Orange Star cities within moments.

Then a grunt raced in "Sir! Orange Star forces are approaching, and theirs a new CO at their head!"

Ranma chuckled "I knew this wasn't gonna be an easy hit, so that's why I brought my battle copters and bombers. Now lets see who we're facing today." He said as he turned on the viewscreen

"Hello" said the enemy CO, while Ranma tried not to stare. His foe was a teenage girl with red hair in a pageboy haircut with a green head band; she wore a white muscle top and commando fatigue pants, and a machine gun was on her back. Ranma got himself together and grinned at his opponent "hello yourself."

Sami growled as she stared at the, admittedly, attractive boy she faced. "_This is Ranma? I can understand how people can underestimate him with that seemingly oblivious confidence of his" _she thought as she looked the pig tailed commander over. "I am Sami of Orange Star, retreat now." She stated with an iron will

Ranma snorted "Nell tried that, it ain't gonna work with me." He grinned as an idea came to him "But let's have some fun here, how bout a little competition? You have 10 infantry units guarding the main city clusters, if you can keep them protected for 20 days, you win. However, if I manage to destroy them all in less then 20 days, I win. Deal?"

Sami smirked "Infantry is my specialty, you're on!" and with that statement, the battle began…..

AN: I am attempting to increase the length of chapters, but my attention span is being uncooperative with my desires. This may slow down chapter development a little so just stay cool.

BR: You think they'll buy that?

Me: what lie is more insidious then the truth?

BR: true.


	5. Chapter 5: Ranma vs Sami

GD wars ½

Chapter 5: Ranma Vs Sami

Brittany Vs Sensei

Sami growled as the two forces collided like trains, with about as much explosions. The battle lines immediately became broken as Sami's units hit Ranma's frontline like a wave, and broke even sooner. Sami's growls grew in volume as her forces were wrecked by the sheer offensive power of Ranma's frontline forces.

But even as angry as she was she instantly noticed one thing "Nell wasn't kidding." She said as she gave orders through the holographic field to her soldiers "this guy is really good." Then, a familiar smirk graced her face "but I've got the skills and experience, no rookie CO is gonna get the drop on THIS Orange Star veteran!" as if in agreement of her words, Sami's body started to glow in an orange light. That got Sami really happy. "Infantry, Move Out! VICTORY MARCH!!" Sami screamed out as the orange glow erupted. Several balls of energy flew out from her, flying onto the battlefield where they struck her infantry. The difference was clearly visible. The grunts looked tougher, stronger, and deadlier. They were also faster, and they quickly zoomed for the few remaining unclaimed properties left on the field.

Ranma noticed that movement, and grinned "she's not gonna win that easily! I'm just getting started!" Around him, a large black aura sprung up, and then exploded outwards as he yelled out "It's time I finally went full out! SOUL OF ICE!" the black aura blasted out where it struck the black hole soldiers. Each and every one of them suddenly gained a black battle aura, and charged forward with reckless abandon. Several tank units broke off and hit Sami's infantry followed by several of Ranma's own infantry. However, Sami's grunts, though damaged by the sporadic fire of the tanks sent to waylay them, still had some fight left in them, resulting in both sides taking a beating. Ranma's numbers though, proved superior, and Sami's troops fell. Ranma's infantry then closed in on the cities to take them and add their additional funds to his coffers.

Sami sighed glumly as Ranma's forces swept away her last few units. Then the viewscreen turned on, showing the face of her opponent once again.

"Looks like victory is mine this time my friend." Ranma said coolly, though he appeared to have a light sweat. _'This lady was tough! Just as tough as that Nell chick! Sturm wasn't kidding when he said these guys were at the top of their game!'_

"I'll get you next time pal, you and Sturm won't get away with this!" Sami yelled angrily at him.

"Maybe, but that depends on weather or not your reinforcements arrive soon. Either way, you won't be fighting me for a while" Ranma grinned

"What!?! You're running away?" Sami barked out, not believing it.

Ranma laughed out loud, causing his muscles to ripple, which caught Sami's eye and held it until he stopped to speak. "Not even close spitfire, my orders were to ensure Flak built the factory and pipelines he was supposed to and insure that you guys were to busy dealing with me to sidetrack him. That baboon would never have finished it otherwise. Now that it's done, I'm off to blue moon territory, be seeing ya, and don't let that big ape crush ya, cause I am definitely gonna want another chance to take you guys on!" With that, Ranma's image faded from the screen, and Sami prepared for the journey back to Orange Star HQ.

"Nell will definitely want to here about this, and we'll need to warn Blue Moon. They'll be caught totally unprepared otherwise." She muttered to herself as she gathered her gear. "Though Ranma's departure will certainly improve moral, the sheer amount of territory we've lost will make it difficult to launch any sort of counter-offensive against Flak and the rest of Black Hole's forces. Things are going to get really tough soon, I hope the other countries are faring better then we are…….."

Well since she asked……..

Yellow Comet territory

Same time

Brittany chuckled as she beheld her forces; a diverse selection of vehicles and air units, including several Neotank units that had just left the super factory they had built on Yellow Comet. The spider legged black super tanks each had the image of a sprinting cheetah on the side in yellow paint. It was her babies, her own personal elite tank battalion. Her chuckles drew into laughter as she imagined parking her tank close to a mall after smashing her way past anything that got between her and the doors to the salehouse. That was how the soldier found her, laughing evilly while going "No shop is safe anymore! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

The soldier sweatdropped "uh, commander?"

Brittany stopped instantly and faced the soldier. "Report?"

The grunt saluted "The enemy forces are heading this way! Their commander appears to be…….an old man, ma'am."

Brittany raised an eyebrow and put her furred hands on her hips "we're getting worked up about an old man? Are you guys THAT pathetic?"

The grunt shook his head "No ma'am!" He stated "But we need either your or commander Adder's orders to attack without being attacked first."

Brittany sweatdropped "oh……right." She sighed sadly as any chance of visiting a city to shop got thrown out the window and run over by a tank "aw wells, might as well meet the old guy then." She turned on the viewscreen and prepared to introduce herself.

Sensei sighed as he observed his forces. It wasn't a bad array; he had several tough md tanks, several anti-airs, plenty of battle copters, and an impressive group of mech units. Several rocket units bringing up the rear rounded out the package. Even though it was a powerful force, sensei still did not want to be here. He was old, dammit! Couldn't the youngsters fight without dragging him into it?

His thoughts were interrupted when a soldier entered the temporary HQ for the mission "Sir! Our forces have spotted the Black Hole invaders! They appear to be lead by the female co Brittany Diggers."

Sensei chuckled "So I'm getting a warm up lesson before I rejoin my old student and his daughter eh? Why not, I needed to get reacquainted with the battlefield anyway, seeing as Kanbei managed to rouse my tired old bones out of retirement."

Any answer was interrupted when the viewscreen activated and the face of his opponent appeared on-screen. "So you're the old guy that my men told me is leading this group. Sorry to do this pal, but my orders are clear. While Adder conquers the rest of Yellow Comet I'm not allowed to let any other CO's come and hit him from behind. Looks like I'm gonna have to beat on ya for trying this, no offense, but you should've stayed at the old folk's home."

"Heh heh heh heh" Sensei chuckled "you've got spunk for a whippersnapper, and you're polite for an invader, so I'll tell you what's going to happen. I used be a top class CO for this country, and even though I've already done my duty, I still feel a great deal of loyalty to this nation, and those that dwell within it. That's why I drug these old bones out of my bed and back into my flight suit." Then Sensei chuckled again "It's also why I'm going to kick your tail from here to Cosmo land and back. Ain't no rookie yet that has ever been able to best me, and you aren't going to be the first."

Brittany sniffed "We'll see about that won't we old timer? You'll regret taking on me! Can I have your name, so I can tell the morgue what to put on your tombstone, cause I'm gonna bury you!"

Sensei laughed "It's Sensei girl, and I'd love to see you try! You'll learn the hard way that power can never match experience, especially when your as experienced as I am!"

Brittany smiled; this guy was cool for an old goat! "You want it, you got it! All units, ATTACK!!"

Sensei grinned "My old heart is pumping! I'm going to enjoy this! Lets begin!" and once again, battle was joined.

Brittany's forces immediately encountered a problem. Though her forces were excellent on the offensive, Sensei's experience in battle, and his well organized force, ensured that the battle was not unequal. While their tanks smashed each other with cannon fire, several of Sensei's mech's headed south and started capturing a cluster of neutral city properties. Once that was finished, the mech's headed around to strike at the rear of Brittany's force, blasting several artillery and rocket units before they were forced to retreat into the woods and under cover by some of Brittany's recon units. However, they'd done their duty. Without any ranged support of their own, Brittany's Md and Neotanks were forced to suffer the unrelenting pounding of Sensei's rockets, and then his tanks afterwards.

Brittany growled as she watched the battle, her forces had been put to a standstill! And her air forces weren't doing much better. Though her fighters could easily wipe out any air unit they fought, and her bombers could crush ground units, Sensei's anti-air units had started picking them off as soon as the battle started. She sighed as she realized that she had underestimated Sensei's experience. A Black aura sprung up around her as her eyes blazed "sorry oldie, but I don't lose to anybody! Including you! CO Power! SPEED FREAK!" Her black aura exploded outwards like a wave, hitting every soldier in her army. Her troop's looks changed, as they grew in height and gained a feral appearance. With newfound vigor and speed they began blasting apart Sensei's defenses.

Sensei grinned as he watched "so the kitten has some claws to her eh? Well good, I didn't want this to be to easy or I'd fall asleep!" A yellow aura sprung up around him, slowly growing bigger and bigger "Hope your ready to take me on girl! AIRBORNE ASSAULT!" the yellow aura blasted upwards into the air, where it turned into a portal. Through the portal flew several planes, which opened their rear hanger doors as they flew over cities. Out the planes jumped several paratroopers, who used parachutes to land on Sensei's city properties. Then they unpacked their gear, revealing that they were mech units. Finally, the portal burst into several balls of light which struck Sensei's copters and infantry, boosting their power. Sensei laughed as the aura faded "You'll find that I'm no fresh young rookie CO, I know all about how to counter an opponent when they use their CO Powers. You'll have to do better then that."

Brittany almost cried when she saw Sensei's battle copters begin to move. Her forces, while they had managed to deeply wound Sensei's ground forces, were no match for his air force. Seeing nothing good coming of this, Brittany turned to her assistant "Sound the retreat." She said sadly.

"But Ma'am! We have not lost yet! We can still be victorious!" The soldier said, shocked that she was giving such an order.

Brittany sighed as she looked at the soldier "Sensei's forces have crushed our ranged units, and my air force was blown out of the sky by his anti-airs. We're sitting ducks for his copters, and I won't lose more units then I have to!" she yelled at him "order the retreat! NOW!"

The soldier sighed, seeing his commander's point. "Yes ma'am. We shall begin immediately."

As the soldier left, Sensei's face reappeared on the viewscreen. "Guess I win, if your forces retreat is what I believe it is."

Brittany growled "Come to gloat old man? You've won, don't go rubbing it in, that pin head partner of mine is gonna be doing that enough."

Sensei laughed "I'm to old to spend time holding my wins against others. You fought well out there, if you hadn't underestimated me, the story could have gone quite different."

Brittany sighed as she looked down. Her ego had caused her to ignore her training and go at him like a common brawler, and she'd paid for it "maybe." Was all she could say.

Sensei's laughter distracted her from her regret "Don't get to upset kid." He said "your young yet, you have plenty of time still to learn all that life has to offer. Just get back up and try again." He smiled warmly, and somehow, Brittany felt better "You're a nice girl, can't imagine how you got mixed up in Sturm's group. But I won't pry, not my job. I just hope to get the chance to face you again, then I'll teach you another lesson!"

Brittany giggled as she quickly wiped away a lone tear "Don't bet on it old geezer! Next time I won't underestimate you, so I'll be much tougher! Just you wait and see!"

Sensei nodded "that's the spirit. Never give up. It's your spirit and heart that makes you different from your peers, keep a hold on that, and fighting you will always be a pleasure. See you around, Brittany."

Brittany smiled as she deactivated the viewscreen "Yes we will…… Sensei. I learned a lot from this fight, I can't always count on my speed to overwhelm my enemies, or I'll be the one left in the dust." Then she laughed as she turned to leave "Of course, that just means I have to be smarter with my speed, so I can use it better. Hope you got a pacemaker old man, cause next time I'm gonna win!" and with that statement Brittany Diggers bolted off, racing down the highway towards the next battleground as her forces struggled to catch up with her.

AN

BR: BlackRenamon here, filling in for Cardinel as he's currently getting a snack while writing down notes for a new fic. As such, I'm here to say thanks for your reviews. Especially ClanCrusher, who's one of bosses Fave writers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next chapter: Ranma arrives at Blue Moon and faces off with southern accent marksman Grit, while Brittany is ordered to leave Yellow comet and help Hawke culling Green Earth's forces. Also, more CO's from the four countries are introduced. All this and more in chapter 6: Battle under the Blue Moon! And remember, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Battle under the Blue Moon

GD wars ½

GD wars ½

Chapter 6: Battle under the Blue Moon! Part 1

Brief note: sorry for the late update. My finals and term end homework has been killing me. I promise to try to be faster from now on, but my summer doesn't look good for me either.

Let's begin……

Ranma sighed as he flew by bomber to the Black Hole base in Blue Moon territory. Lash had managed to gain firm holds in at least half of the land owned by the blues, and was solidly holding those positions against counterattacks by the Current head of Blue Moon's military, CO Olaf. That name caused Ranma to smirk, as he remembered how Sturm had manipulated him into attacking Orange Star in the first war. Olaf had never forgiven Sturm for that insult, and had aggressively attacked Lashes defenses. Lash was holding, but without reinforcements, and with Sturm's express orders not to use her more currently developing inventions, she would eventually be buried under Olaf's frozen fury. That's where he came in.

Just then the intercom sounded "We'll be arriving in 30 minutes sir. The rest of our forces have already arrived, since we were forced to take a detour to avoid being sighted by Blue Moon scouts." The pilot stated

Ranma nodded as he pressed the button "I need to get on the ground as soon as possible" He stated "We have to establish a solid defense before we begin our mission. Inform the men that I want as many nearby properties captured as possible before I arrive so we can have a solid base to launch our surprise attack. Lashes forces will fall without relief, so we're going to show these blue boys how Black Hole deals with stubbornness!"

"Yes Sir!" the pilot stated, as the bomber flew on.

Blue moon HQ, one hour later…..

"Grit, Grit, where are you, you lazy bum!" Yelled out the commander of Blue Moon, Olaf.

"Hey, what's the racket about old timer? You sound like a foghorn with your bellowing" said the current bane of Olaf's life, the southern marksman, Grit.

"There you are you worthless lump, you need to get moving! Black Hole reinforcements have arrived and it's your job to waylay them before they can join up with the main force! But be careful, Intel reports that this CO that leads them caused serious trouble in orange star, and there are a few units in the force we have never seen before. However your skill in indirect units gives you a large advantage, now move out soldier! We're going to get a new CO to aid us soon, and I want a victory to inspire him with." Then Olaf, (without having even taken a breathe) turned and marched off. Grit sighed.

"Possum spit, I just got back from a round with Lash, now I gotta face off with another of these Black boyz? This just ain't my lucky day." Sighing once again, Grit picked up his revolver and headed out.

((CO Profile))

Grit

A laid back southern marksman who prefers lying in bed to fighting on the field

Hit: Peace

Miss: speedy action

All indirect units have a farther firing range,

and do more damage. Direct units are weak.

CO powers:

Snipe Attack: indirect fire power is increased and attack range is increased by 1

Super Snipe: Indirect attack power is raised and attack range is increased by 2

" Ya'll take care now."

((CO profile complete))

Ranma's base camp, 45 minutes later….

Ranma was getting bored; the enemy had to have noticed his forces movements in this area. Maybe they were just dumb? His internal monologue was interrupted when a grunt rushed in.

"Sir!" The soldier said "Enemy forces have clashed with our vanguard sir! The enemy has several indirect combat units and our forces are taking casualties! They need reinforcements now!"

Ranma jumped up "Finally! Are my secret weapons in position?" He asked carefully.

"Yes sir! And the fog of war which has settled in has managed to hide them nicely sir! They are ready to fire at any moment as soon as the enemy enters attack range!" the soldier replied.

Ranma grinned "tell the vanguard to fall back into the firing range of my new unit, and send reinforcements and recon units to shore up their defenses. This will be a tough battle, but we can and will be victorious! For Black Hole!"

"For Black Hole!" his soldier repeated, saluting smartly before leaving. Ranma grinned as he activated the battle screen.

"This is going to be fun, if only Brit were here…."

On a Battleship, off the coast of Green Earth…..

Brittany Diggers was not in a real happy mood, her forces had been relocated to Green Earth soon after her loss to Sensei, and she knew that Sturm was displeased with her. Not that she really cared about Sturm, or her new partner, Hawke, for that matter. Still, if the reports were correct, Green Earth was seeing a lot of action, almost as much as Blue Moon. Brittany turned around, staring out the windows of the battleships helm, observing the many ships, most of them landers, but with several cruisers and battleships for defense as well. Any pride she may have felt in her forces was lost when a grunt scurried in, looking frazzled

"My Lady!" he stated "Bad news from Flak! Orange Star has defeated him and deactivated the factory!"

"What!" Brittany roared out, causing the guard to shiver as struck out, her furred fist smashing clean through a solid iron table, breaking it cleanly in two.

"Y-Yes my lady." The guard said still shivering, knowing that his next news may just make her blow, "The entire Orange Star army is now at full speed to Blue Moon and at their present speed they'll arrive in only 10 days! Commander Ranma will be caught between them unless he breaks through!"

Brittany's eyes narrowed, her pupils slit until they were naught but fine lines. "Turn us around." She muttered

"My lady?" asked the soldier

"TURN THIS ENTIRE FLEET AROUND RIGHT NOW BUCKO! NO ONE THREATENS MY BEST FRIEND AND NOOKIE PROVIDER!" The ship shook with the force of Brittany's roar, the poor guard was now against the wall from the sheer power of it.

"B-But what about lord Sturms orders? He will be furious!" the guard said

"I'll deal with metal head myself; now turn this fleet around NOW!!" Brittany roared, and the unfortunate grunt raced away to do as she'd ordered. In seconds the entire fleet had turned around and was headed full speed towards Blue Moon. Brittany was sitting in the captain's chair, her claws digging into the armrests as she stared at the horizon, as if willing her ships to go faster. Alas, it was for naught, as a large swarm of air units appeared on the east side of the fleet. It was mainly Bombers and battle copters, but here and there a gaggle of fighters could be spotted. Brittany almost felt like crying. "You have got to be F&ing kidding me!" She yelled out, her eyes wide in disbelief. Brittany knew there was no way they could have been spotted, they were still far from Green Earths shore, and Hawke had destroyed most of the radar and sensor stations on the coast in his initial attack. And it couldn't have been Hawke betraying her; he had no way of knowing what way she would have traveled to Green Earth, and it wasn't his style anyway, Hawke had a very twisted sense of honor, he would only betray those he felt undeserving of being CO's. Brittany, Ranma, and Lash had all earned his respect, Flak was clearly dumber then your average vegetable, but loyal, and Adder……….. Was likely to be abandoned by all save Flak.

Which left only……….

Brittany's eyes nearly glowed with rage, and she growled menacingly, Sturm had betrayed her movements! He was obviously punishing her for her failure in Yellow Comet, and she knew that Sturm considered everything but CO's as a renewable resource. Her soldiers were simply replaceable tools to him. Angry tears started to fall as she desperately tried to think off an escape plan. Her fleet had a mere 5 carriers to protect it from airborne hostiles. The enemy Air fleet contained over 15 bombers, 30 battle copter squadrons, and five fighter squads to shoot down any meager air force she could put up in the air. Standing their ground was suicide, but her ships had no hope of outrunning the faster air units. Brittany was suddenly jolted from her thoughts by a communication from her fleet coordinator.

"Milady Brittany! You must escape! We'll do our best to hold them off while you join up with commander Ranma!"

Brittany was stunned; she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "But you'll all be…" the coordinator cut her off.

"We'll be fine Milady! A few air units won't stop the sprinting cheetah brigade! Just hurry to commander Ranma's side before Orange Star swarms over him like a flood!"

Brittany sniffled, her facial fur matted with tears "I promise you all, I will get Sturm for this!" she promised, even as her Battleship turned and fled, followed by four landers. Even as she promised this, a large black aura sprung up around her, causing her to roar out "Cheetah Rage!" At once, all of her ships suddenly grew larger, and strange, fur like designs appeared on their hulls. At once Brittany's ship and her lander escort zoomed away, while her main force rushed towards the approaching air army.

Behind the Green Earth air units hovered a single transport copter, which contained three very unique individuals…..

"How foolish, sacrificing so many of her units like that. Black Holes CO standards have sunk greatly"

"Ah give it a rest mate, the girl didn't order them to fight, they chose to stay and fight for her. That shows that she's a well liked CO and a competent officer too."

"You always were a softie eh Drake?"

"No less then you for when a pretty girl sails by Eagle"

"Shut up Jess! Keep your mind on the fight, you might learn something."

"What!? Come here you little"

"Jess! Eagle! Stow it both of you!"

"He/She started it."

((CO Profiles!))

Drake

A Hardy ex-pirate that Mediates when squalls brew between Jess and Eagle.

Hit: the sea

Miss: flying

Naval Defensive and offensive are increased,

but air units are weak. Units can see farther in

Fog of War in the rain then other COs.

CO powers:

Tsunami: all enemy units take 1 point of damage; have their fuel and ammunition cut in half, and rain induced fog of war appears for one turn.

Typhoon: 2 damage to all enemies, ammunitions and fuel are cut, and fog of war with rain appears for a turn.

"Let's Shove off!"

Eagle

A high flying ace fighter pilot, he maintains a friendship with Orange Star CO Sami.

Hit: his lucky goggles

Miss: swimming

Air units are very powerful,

but when it comes to ships,

he's sunk.

CO Powers:

Lightning surge: All air units attack power increases.

Lightning Strike: all air units grow stronger. Also, all non infantry units that have moved, can move again this turn.

"I rule the sky!"

Jess

A former Tank driver, her skill

with land vehicles is unmatched

Hit: oil

Miss: slacking

Land vehicles burn less fuel, are stronger, and less effected by weather. Air and sea units are comparatively weak.

CO powers:

Turbo Charge: All units regain fuel and ammo, and land vehicles gain one movement space and a firepower bonus

Overdrive: like Turbo charge except the firepower boost is greater, and land vehicles gain two movement spaces instead of one.

"Forward March!"

((CO Profiles done))

Sighing, Drake turned back to the battle, Eagle and Jess doing so as well. Despite the fact that Brittany's forces were doomed, they were exacting a heavy toll on Eagles forces, in particular his Battle copters, which were not as well armored as his bombers. Soon though, the battle appeared to be in its final stages as the last of Brittany's cruisers exploded. Eagle prepared to give the final orders when suddenly, a hail of missiles lanced into the heart of his air force, wiping out a large number of Battle copters and fighters. Then the sensors showed the cause. It was Black Hole reinforcements, a powerful fleet of cruisers and fighters, with a new Naval unit Eagle didn't recognize. Several of these unknown naval vessels lead the charge, and it was clear that the missile fire had come from them.

Drake laughed "Looks like I was right, we should never have focused on these black hole reinforcements. I told you Hawke would expect an air attack. Oh well, we got some of them, this'll slow down the construction of that giant factory a wee bit. All we can do now is haul sail and get out of here."

Eagle nodded grudgingly "I don't usually retreat from a fight, but there's no choice here. My air force can't match that anti-air artillery right now."

Jess sat down in the pilots seat "I guess there are times when we can agree after all Eagle, giving the retreat order now." With that, the T copter turned and headed back inland, followed by the remainder of the Green Earth air strike force.

Sitting in the captains chair of the lead carrier, Hawke's face was its usual blank state, but inside he was very angry. Sturm's betrayal of Brittany's troops had not been punishment for her failure at Yellow Comet, if he killed people for losing battles, Flak and Adder would've been shot long ago. Instead, it was a shot at Hawke, who had been slowly growing less loyal as Sturm's campaign against Wars World continued. Lash too had been growing less trusting, but then again the only person she had ever really trusted anyway was Ranma and Hawke, and scientists, especially teen scientists, were allowed a few quirks. Sturm had reminded him bluntly who ruled in the Black hole army. Sturm had also had the only opening in Ranma's forces guarding the land route between Orange Star and Blue Moon leaked to the enemy, which allowed them to sneak by, and approach the rear of Ranma's base while he fought with Grit. Hawke placed his hands together as he gave the order for all units, including those of Brittany's force he'd been able to save, back to Green Earth. 'Luck be with you students' He thought, as images of Lash, Ranma, and Brittany passed through his mind. 'For I fear that if the enemy does not fell you, then Sturm's treachery will.'

To be continued…………

C: Wow! I'm so glad to be back after such a long period of time. I apologize to all my readers who have been waiting, but at last here it is! My longest chapter ever, and part 1 of my Blue Moon Saga. You've no doubt noticed that I've introduced several units from Dual Strike and Days of Ruin. The reason why is because I was disappointed when the Neotank was the only new unit in BHR, so I've decided to correct it in my own special way.

BR: your like a butcher trying to do heart surgery, you know that right?

C: Shut up before I call BlueRenamon

BR: Shutting up now.

Next time on GD Wars ½

Ranma, reinforced by Brittany, manages to break through Grits line and make it to Lashes aid before Orange Star's forces reach him. Now He and Brittany must work together while Lash prepares her forces for evacuation from Blue Moon. Can Ranma and Brittany withstand a full on frontal attack by Both Sami of Orange Star and Colin of Blue Moon? Find out in part 2 of Battle under the blue moon : Hold the Line!


End file.
